Abstract ? Clinical Core (Core F) The Duke University CFAR Clinical Core (Core F) provides a dynamic, highly motivated and effective environment for HIV-related clinical studies within the Duke CFAR. In line with the overall mission for a CFAR, this Core provides ?value-added? to facilitate patient-oriented research by providing clinical research expertise, regulatory support, access to patient specimens including the CFAR Database and Biorepository, and community involvement. The Core is responsive to the needs of the investigators within Duke and has aggressively pursued opportunities to expand clinical opportunities in Durham and through international sites. This Core has four specific aims: 1) To facilitate cutting edge patient-oriented research by clinical and laboratory investigators through the development of new Core services responsive to investigator needs and CFAR priorities such as research design and implementation consultation, regulatory support, community consultation, and access to clinical samples; 2) To catalyze patient-oriented research collaborations among Duke CFAR investigators, by translating the hypotheses of Duke CFAR investigators into clinical studies, bringing novel clinical observations back to laboratory investigators, facilitating and leading interdisciplinary research teams, and actively participating in CFAR conferences and symposia; 3) To attract new investigators into patient-oriented research investigating HIV/AIDS by emphasizing interdisciplinary research efforts, communicating with key partners such as the Duke Global Health Institute and the Duke Cancer Institute, suggesting new collaborations, and recruiting new Duke faculty; and 4) To use our expertise in HIV clinical care and biomedical outcomes, in collaboration with the Social and Behavioral Sciences Core, to build a strong base of innovative research that advances HIV treatment and prevention both domestically and internationally. The Clinical Core has played a critical role in engaging multiple new disciplines in the CFAR Scientific Working Groups, and in expanding the international activities of CFAR investigators. The Clinical Core accomplishments from the previous funding cycle document substantial growth in Core use, and establish the Core as the centerpiece of patient-oriented research within the Duke University, driving the CFAR to realize its scientific priorities.